


One Bed (Day #3)

by Axelrocks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: I was encouraged that some people seemed to actually like my first Promnis story, so I decided to post another one I've been working on. It's for Day #3 of Promnis Week. Maybe next time I'll actually post on the correct days.





	One Bed (Day #3)

**Author's Note:**

> I was encouraged that some people seemed to actually like my first Promnis story, so I decided to post another one I've been working on. It's for Day #3 of Promnis Week. Maybe next time I'll actually post on the correct days.

There was only one bed.

_ One. _

Bed.

Of course there was. Why would the gods choose now to be kind to Prompto? It was bad enough that Noctis knew about his little crush (and had been the one to shove him in the room most-likely knowing of the bed situation), now he would be spending a lot of time (and very little space) with the object of his affection.

Ignis Scientia.

"I hate you so much, Noct," he muttered as he dumped his duffel bag on the bed (the  _ one _ bed in the room).

"I'm pretty sure that can be considered treason."

Prompto yelped and nearly jumped on the bed (the only one in the room) when he heard the smooth, accented voice near his ear. "I-Iggy, when did you come in here?"

"A few moments ago." He placed his pack next to Prompto's, not seeming to mind that there was only one bed. "Now, what has our dear Prince done to incur your wrath?"

"Um," Prompto floundered for an excuse. Ignis couldn't know that the reason he was upset was because of the bed situation. The man would probably insist on sleeping on the floor or worse, leave the room entirely.

Yes, Prompto was upset about sharing a bed, but he was also ecstatic. The thoughts contradicted themselves, he knew, that just about explained him most of the time. Prompto couldn't wait to share the same space as Ignis (and possibly 'accidently' curl around him in the night) but he knew he'd probably end up embarrassing himself before the night was through.

That was just the story of his life.

"Uh, he...um, made us lose at...King's Knight," Prompto finished lamely, slouching. Ignis would call him out on his bullshit and he'd have to tell him the truth. Goodbye sleeping pressed up against the Advisor. Goodbye waking up to that perfect face.

"Oh, well I suppose that is a good enough reason for treasonous words."

Prompto peeked over at the other man, startled. Ignis just smiled and began unpacking his things. With that smile, Prompto knew that Ignis had known he was lying and had decided to not press on the issue further.

Prompto could kiss him!

_ If only... _

"If you don't mind, dear Prompto, I'd like to shower first."

Dear Prompto?

Prompto nearly died and went to heaven. But Ignis was waiting for a response, so he made sure his soul stayed put and opened his mouth. "G-Go ahead. Not like you need it cuz you still smell a-amazing..."

Oh gods... He should have just died.

"Forget I said all that," he pleaded. He wanted to stick his head in his bag and scream. What the hell was wrong with him? Forget embarrassing himself while they shared a bed. He was doing a fine job of it right now.

"I'll only be a few moments." Ignis walked past him and Prompto could have sworn he'd felt his hand brush along the small of his back.

\-------------------------

"I hope you're happy."

The first thing Prompto did once Ignis had closed the bathroom door was stomp down the hall to Gladio and Noctis' room, which had two beds. Fortunately, Gladio was in the shower while Noct laid smugly on the bed, like he was waiting for the moment Prompto threw the door open.

"That didn't take long." Noctis smirked. "What did you do?"

"Told him he smelled really good before he took a shower," he said quickly before pointing a furious finger at his best friend. "And I don't like that tone, mister."

"What tone?" Noct asked innocently. "Is it so wrong to ask my best friend what he did to embarrass himself in front of the love of his life?"

"He's not the..." At the raise of Noct's eyebrow, Prompto slumped his shoulders. "Okay, he totally is."

Five years Prompto had known Noct...and five years, he'd been in love with Ignis. He'd say it was love at first sight, if it didn't sound so cheesy (but, okay, it really was). Ignis with his smooth accented voice, beautiful green eyes and the cooking abilities of a five-star chef had captured Prompto's heart instantly.

For almost five years, Prompto had been able to keep his crush a secret...until the roadtrip. Four men cramped in a car for hours on end someone was bound to notice. Thankfully, it had been only Noctis.

Though, Prompto wasn't so sure he was thankful for that, anymore.

"So, when are you going to finally let Ignis know how you feel about him?"

Prompto slumped against the door. "Never," he mumbled.

"And why's that?" Noct sat up.

"Because he'd never go for someone like me! I'm, like, the exact opposite of him." He threw a glare at Noct. "And don't say that opposites attract. It doesn't work, at least for him, anyway."

"You know that's bullshit, right?"

Prompto didn't say anything.

"Let me ask you a question. Who was the one who put you in that room?"

Prompto's eyes narrowed. "You."

Noct laughed. "When have I ever booked our rooms and who is in charge of our funds?"

"What are you getting at?"

The smug look was back on his best friend's face. "I wasn't the one who booked our rooms tonight. Therefore, I wasn't the one who gave you and Ignis a room with only one bed."

"It was Gladio," Prompto hissed. When the big guy came out of the bathroom, he was going to give him a piece of his mind. Then, he remembered how big Gladio actually was, and decided maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Come on, Prom. You're not that dumb."

True, he wasn't _ that  _ dumb. He just couldn't believe it. _ Ignis _ was the one to get them a room with one bed? But why?

He must have spoken the last question aloud because Noct answered, "I think it's pretty obvious  _ why _ ." He crossed his arms. "Now, all you have to do is make a move. Ignis has already done most of the work for you. Like always."

"Hey," he protested but knew Noct was right. Wringing his hands, he asked, "What should I do? He'll be out of the shower soon. "

"I don't know!" Noct shrugged. "Kiss him? Throw him on the bed and strip him naked? It's up to you. I'm done helping you."

"How have you helped me?"

Noct smirked. "Who do you think told Ignis that it would totally be okay to get a room with one bed for you two?"

\------------------------------

Ignis was still in the bathroom when Prompto finally returned to the room. The water was shut off and Prompto knew it was only a matter of time before Ignis emerged from the room.

And Prompto still had no idea what he was going to do when he saw Ignis.

At this rate, he'd probably launch himself out the window and hope he didn't break too many bones. Glancing toward the bed, he saw that his bag was still there, still unpacked. At least, it would give his hands something to do.

Just as his hands brushed the zipper of his bag, the door to the bathroom opened and he froze in place. Ignis walked into the room, hair down and dressed in his nightclothes. At seeing Prompto, he smiled.

"I hope you haven't been standing there the whole time."

"Uh, n-no, I haven't. I visited Noct for a bit."

_ Please don't ask why, please don't ask why... _

"I see. Would you like help with your things?" Ignis walked around the bed and joined Prompto at his side. Prompto had been so relieved that he hadn't asked why'd he gone to see Noct, it took him a few seconds to register what Ignis had said.

"No, I'm okay. Just going to grab my things for a shower. Hope you didn't take all the hot water." He all but dashed to the bathroom, which was still steamy from Ignis. Now, he'd have a few more minutes to figure out what he was going to do about the man he was about to share a bed with.

\----------------------------

When Prompto finished his shower, he opened the door to the room to see Ignis was already in bed (their one bed). The lamp beside his bed was turned on and with glasses off, Ignis was scrolling through his phone. However, when he noticed Prompto hovering, he placed the device down and smiled his way.

"Feel better after that shower?"

"Y-Yeah."

_ This was it. _

Sure, they'd shared space while camping, but this was different. This was deliberate. While down the hall, Gladio and Noct got their own beds, Ignis had wanted them to share.

With shaking hands, Prompto pulled back the covers and slid in, making sure to leave some space in the middle of the bed. He didn't want to crowd Ignis or make him uncomfortable.

"Prompto, I don't bite."

"What?" Prompto blurted and looked up at Ignis, who now had a faint dusting of red on his cheekbones.

"What I mean to say, is that I don't mind if you were to lay a little...closer to me."

"Are you sure that's okay? I don't want to push you off the bed."

"Nonsense,"Ignis chuckled before wrapping an arm around Prompto's middle and pulling him close. "I've been wanting to do this all night. Well, for several nights, actually."

"R-Really?"

Gazing down at the blonde, Ignis spoke, "Yes. Is this okay? If not, I can call down to the front desk and-"

"No!" Prompto covered Ignis' mouth with a hand. "This is perfect."

"I can think of one thing that would make it even moreso," Ignis said once Prompto's hand left his mouth.

"Wh-?"

Prompto didn't finish because Ignis was leaning down and kissing him.  _ Kissing him! _ It took him a moment, but soon he was kissing him back and practically pulling the other man on top of him.

This was five years in the making.

However, after awhile (and Ignis climbing on top of him for real), the older man slid to his side of the bed. His hair was mused from Prompto's fingers and lips were swollen from the many kisses that were shared.

"I know of another thing we could do in a bed, but I think we should slow down."

Prompto pouted for a moment, but, of course, knew that Ignis was right. "Okay," he said reluctantly. "Maybe next time we have a room to ourselves...?"

"Of course. If you still like me, then."

Prompto reached up and kissed Ignis on the lips. "I've loved you for five years. I don't think I'll stop anytime soon." He gasped when he realized what he had said. That was supposed to be a secret.

"Five years? That long?"

"Y-Yes."

Embarrassed, Prompto hid his face in Ignis' pillow.

Ignis ran a hand through Prompto's mused blonde hair. "I'm honored to have be an object of your affections for that long. I wish I had known sooner. Things may have progressed with us quicker."

One blue-violet eye peeked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, my love. Because I have loved you for just as long."

At that moment, in their  _ one _ bed, Prompto felt like he had died and gone to heaven.


End file.
